Fusion MOA Event
The Fusion Moa Event started May 3, 2013 at 00:00 and was slated to run the entire weekend. The event introduced the first operation into Warframe, which took a total of three days to put together according to the 5th Livestream by the team. The event had two videos that acted as precursors and warnings on the event: These events also led up to the Tenno deciphering most of the Corpus Language: Tenno were tasked by Lotus to defeat a new design of MOA created by Corpus known as the Fusion MOA to unlock an artifact of great power. Upon completion of the event every Tenno that defeated at least one Fusion MOA received the Frost Prime Blueprint and . The top 100 players and clans were tracked and displayed on the forums and the top 3 players received special prize packs of new Mods that were also introduced along with the event. Over 2.3 million Fusion MOA were destroyed by Tenno during the 2 day span of the event. The event was extended to allow more players to participate and receive the Frost Prime Blueprint. Fusion MOA are now a permanent part of Corpus group. Top players #Kahruvel 2666 #Benston 1404 #Tram 1343 #DeLun_Gabriel 1205 #AceViper 1205 #Sc4rL3TBuLL3T 1102 #ConstantEgo 1079 #attenburo 1067 #Kiry 1060 #swooshbear 1049 #ULTRAn1ce 1047 #keltkelt 1038 #2ply 1030 #MiiCx 1028 #__YaTaGan__ 1009 #Eisvogel 1005 #Sauerbraten2k 974 #dibil 967 #Jaysus41 950 #deadsilent38 933 #Excitonex 910 #ZeroTalleran 903 #Tivoniol 891 #Re6ellion 883 #DecapitatingJim 881 #Aggh 880 #lightwimer 828 #dutoitm 824 #UnDead_56_rus 816 #Joezapp 816 #THE_MML 812 #pokota 789 #MetalGerbil 785 #brokenOculus 783 #Ultragore 769 #Irny 767 #Asdecoeur 758 #Thenicestpsycho 755 #manjuu 755 #Fluffette 752 #Dovahkiin_imoyan 748 #kuromodo 743 #NinjaMH 741 #spiderghost 741 #h3d0n1St1k 740 #Chloroformz 734 #Eihort 733 #Syntere 732 #VeNoM0619 732 #freakystupi 710 #Likvet 708 #Venetary 705 #arotra 705 #Erugna 703 #Bakim0n0 700 #Champtastic90 700 #NiGHTS 693 #Shmidley 693 #Tainted_Fox 689 #TartarusOne 687 #Invictuss 687 #Gamecat007 687 #AMENOUZUME 686 #Genostrike 685 #Bukmor 680 #INEL 677 #Silverheels 674 #Splash 667 #ecryu 667 #NeoAtlantis 666 #XphereOmega 666 #drozido 666 #InnerBlaze 662 #Sangracine 662 #VladDecember 662 #Gezus 661 #A11tek 660 #MyXmaN 648 #Archivian 647 #Anarki79 643 #Stownz 639 #Imargam 639 #Twisted_Mentat 638 #fsarl 634 #Enot83 632 #SolPhoenix 632 #DarkTengu 632 #Gremadias 628 #TrueShadow1 628 #PridexD 624 #jojohot92 623 #DarkWatcher 623 #Vattalus 622 #Advance2000year 622 #angus77 621 #Tinpo_case 621 #ComeAgian 619 #GhostRider 618 #KyCTMAH 615 #danielxxcobraxx1 612 Top clans #Warbros 37582 #Warframe Japan 22265 #Test Clan Please Ignore 15996 #JAPANINJA 11558 #Blackmist 10939 #TW 10811 #Gryphus Tech Corporation Warframe 9283 #The Celestial Shogunate 7962 #WiK 7401 #boobs 7365 #Fever 7004 #Space Shark Incorporated 6901 #GOON 6824 #Asuro 6819 #Risen 6043 #Beyond Midnight 5479 #AIEEE 4931 #BHE 4545 #Outlaw Star 4304 #TheWalkingDeath 4091 #Legion Orokin 4087 #Cutie Mark Crusaders 3732 #Facepunch 3658 #Forgotten World 3558 #Sentinel NOVA 3388 #Einsof 3354 #BlackFire 3283 #Marcab Confederacy 3198 #Eingreiftrupp 3165 #Crescent Moon 3164 #NoMoreHeroes 3017 #Rage Quit 2933 #Celestial Knights 2843 #Sword Of Chairman Mao 2783 #Disciplined 2598 #Black Steel Brotherhood 2544 #Broframes 2418 #Judicators 2337 #World GamingInitiative 2252 #Insomniacs 2197 #AVENGERS 13 2100 #Tenno Shogunate 2072 #Perpetua 2033 #Fart 1917 #DayOfTomorrow 1907 #Anyone For A Biscuit 1907 #WarframeBR 1873 #Quantum Entanglement 1846 #LOTUS 1836 #Camp Kill Yourself 1831 #Shades 1700 #mancers 1667 #PainFrame 1652 #wD Gaming 1627 #Artificial Intelligence 1606 #blaze 1605 #White Out 1600 #CLAN MUORO 1585 #TOOL ARMY 1583 #Gods Of War 1553 #The Circus 99 1539 #Confused Reinforcements 1533 #GRENZWERT 1521 #M16 1488 #Pwnography 1484 #eSper 1482 #Wraiths 1477 #TeamRazorback 1462 #French Corporation 1460 #4n4lySiS 1446 #Spacebattler Tenno 1417 #SKILLCAPPED 1411 #The Quiet Resistance 1410 #iiclan 1409 #Stalkers Teno 1405 #Crimson Lancers 1395 #Legacy of Tenno 1392 #Tenno Task Force 1390 #Kill it with fire 1385 #MATRIXXX 1381 #StrawHatPirates 1380 #Darkness Rising 1364 #uniframe 1346 #DarkSektor 1342 #Spacebears 1332 #BlackFlag 1320 #You're Extra Special 1317 #Unigen 1303 #MONSTERS 1296 #HaveGrpWillTravel 1280 #SPECTRE 1270 #GPA 1256 #Undefeated 1256 #SpaceNinjaSexParty 1237 #Faction 1228 #Warfurs 1200 #Onwed 1195 #The White Rose 1184 #Tyrant Union 1181 #House of the 12 Ninja 1180 de:Fusion Moa Event es:Armada MOA Fusión Category:Event Category:Update 7 Category:Corpus